


Strawberry

by leafm3



Series: Neighbour AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Neighbour AU, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafm3/pseuds/leafm3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My neighbour has a really squeaky bed and my bedroom is right bellow theirs AU</p><p>"Then, as if his mind was a dark street filled with a bunch of different neon signs, all the neon signs just turned off except for a huge one that spelled out SEX. My new neighbour is having sex. Right over my head. Oh god. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

Ah. Night-time. The time of the day when you can relax, sleep, read a book, drink some tea or watch some TV. When everything is quiet and calm. Just like Suga likes. He smiles against his blanket as he watches some random reality TV show in his bedroom. It was playing low, to help his headache. He had a tough month, so many assignments and deadlines and this was one of the first days he had been able to relax since this storm of work had started. He hadn’t even been able to spend time with his boyfriend. The show went into commercials and Suga decided he should just sleep, since his eyelids were starting to weigh. He uses the remote to turn the TV off and turns to his side. He sighs, feeling the ultimate level of cosy. The silence was a blessing after spending days in libraries where all the other students were crying in the corners, having panic attacks and snoring. And this was just his closest friends.

“So good” he mumbles.

He hears a loud noise. His eyes open right away. He looks to his ceiling, where the sound was coming from. _Who the hell…_ _I thought I didn’t have any upstairs neighbours… did someone move in during this month? What’s happening up there?_ Suga’s mind was suddenly on and running. The sound was similar to a… squeaking bed? Then, as if his mind was a dark street filled with a bunch of different neon signs, all the neon signs just turned off except for a huge one that spelled out SEX. _My new neighbour is having sex. Right over my head. Oh god._ He started to freak out. What was he to do? Would he have to put up with it all night? Should he just go up there right now and complain? He covered his head with his pillow in hopes of covering the noises, but it didn’t work. He could still hear it. A few seconds later he heard two different voices and suddenly the sounds stopped. He sighed, deciding he’d just go to sleep and take care of it another day. His mind started to wander, and he remembered he hadn’t gotten laid himself since the start of the deadline hurricane. He groaned. _Why did I have to remember that now_? He fell asleep feeling frustrated and annoyed at his neighbours.

 

The next day, he wakes up feeling way less tired and frustrated than he did the previous night. He makes himself some toast and fresh orange juice, and eats it in front of the TV on his bedroom. Everything is quiet, all of his neighbours probably at work or asleep. Some random cartoon show is playing and he watches it with mild interest, happy he can afford such a lazy morning. The rest of the day passes in a similar fashion, Suga in his bed, watching TV or reading a book his boyfriend gave him on his birthday. Night comes and he’s eating cup ramen when he hears a door slamming in the apartment right over his. He sighs and hopes he stays quiet the rest of the night. Once again, God proves that he either doesn’t exist or doesn’t pay attention to prayers from gay college students. He hears multiple types of sounds, like shouting and slamming doors and cabinets. Suga sits on his bed and plans his next day. _I’m going to bake something and take it to them, they’ll invite me in, and I’ll check the situation out and complain. Perfect. This way I don’t seem like an annoying old man._ He is trying to fall asleep a few minutes later, it’s still quite early but Suga has to make up for the sleep he lost this past month. Suddenly, he hears the squeaking noises again and they last for about a minute, until he hears a man shout “Oh my God”. He snickers. _That was quick._ He falls asleep, feeling hopeful about tomorrow.

He wakes up feeling fresh and ready for some baking. He has nothing on his kitchen so, after getting dressed, he walks to the nearest convenience store and buys all he needs to make a simple cake, plus some whipped cream and strawberries. _Making something super nice will surely warrant an invitation to visit their house_ , he thinks. The cashier smiles at him, asks him if he’s going to bake something. He joins the small talk for a while then walks back home. He decides to look at the mail boxes on the apartment, to see if he can know anything about the new neighbour. The mail box over his has a white paper with the names Akaashi and Kotaro. Kotaro was written after Akaashi and in a different writing style. _How did I never notice this when I got my own mail?_ He takes the stairs to his apartment and starts baking. He isn’t the best in the kitchen but he can do it if he tries. He is using a recipe from a book his mother gave him when he moved out. Quite simple and easy to follow, no complicated measurements. He puts the cake on the mould and on the oven. He is snacking on some crackers and cheese when the cake is done. After about 20 minutes of decorating, the cake looks gorgeous. Suga is super proud of himself, and kind of sad it’s going to get eaten. He puts it on a nice plate and looks at himself on a mirror he has on the hall. He adjusts his hair and his clothes and walks up a flight of stairs super carefully. He stands in front of the door, much like his own door. He knocks and waits patiently, cake in his hands. The door opens half a minute later and he is dumbstruck. A beautiful man opens the door, wearing a simple t-shirt and pyjama pants. His hair is black, short and messy and his eyes are a greyish green. He is taller than Suga, even barefoot. “Hello?” he says, looking at him curiously.

“Oh, hi I’m your neighbour” he says, using his most charming smile. “I don’t know how long you’ve been living here since I’ve been really busy, but I decided it’d be nice to welcome you with a cake” he looks down and the man follows his gaze.

“I see. Please, come inside” he says, taking the cake from Suga’s hands and stepping away from the door, allowing Suga to step inside. _Yes, phase 1 complete_. He walks down the hall. “The living room is on that door to the left, I’ll get a knife for this cake” the man disappears into another door and Suga goes inside a living room. He didn’t expect young neighbours, leave alone hot neighbours. The living room was very normal, a pale yellow sofa in front of a TV, a dining table surrounded by a few chairs, a few decorative paintings and sports posters on the walls, house plants and a huge shelf filled with all sorts of books and comics and a few pictures of the beautiful man and a grey haired companion.

“Quite the variety you have there” he says when the man enters the living room holding two plates with cake slices.

“Some of those are my boyfriend’s. We have different tastes.” He smiles warmly. They sit next to each other on the sofa and eat their cake.

“My name is Sugawara Koshi. You can call me Suga though, everyone does.” He eats his cake while the man introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Akaashi Keiji. I hope we can get along” they shake hands afterwards.

“So, you live here with your boyfriend?” Suga asks.

“Yes. He’s out working right now but he’ll be back in a few minutes I think, so if you want to introduce yourself to him you can stay here” Akaashi answers.

“I wouldn’t want to bother”

“It’s not a bother, I appreciate the company. Besides, Bokuto didn’t cause the best impression on any of our other neighbours so I’d like him to get along with someone. He’s quite rowdy.” He confides. At the mention of the word rowdy he remembers what made him want to visit his neighbours in the first place. He imagines Akaashi and his boyfriend, on a squeaky bed and wonders which one of them only takes a single minute to finish-

“Akaashi!!!” he hears someone shout from the main door just before it slams shut. The grey haired man from the picture appears on the living room door wearing normal street clothes. “Ohoho? Who is this?” He asks, joining them on the couch and smiling brightly. Suga smiles at him.

“This is Sugawara, he is our downstairs neighbour” Akaashi says, feeding Bokuto a strawberry. “He made us cake” Bokuto beams even brightly, if that’s even possible.

“Well, very nice to meet you! I’m Kotaro Bokuto.” He shakes Suga’s hand very hard.

“There’s more cake in the kitchen” Akaashi says. Bokuto runs out of the living room.

“He’s like a passing storm” Suga comments. “Reminds me of my sweet underclassmen back in high school” Akaashi and Suga smile nicely at each other.

“It’s like pretty boy club up in this room huh?” Bokuto says, sitting next to Akaashi. “Seriously, I think I’m crying a little bit” he continues. Akaashi blushes a bit and Suga laughs.

“I do agree that Akaashi is very pretty” Akaashi blushes even more, although he kept a neutral expression.

“Well, well, well!” Bokuto beams. “I like you already! You have a good set of eyes! I hope we can be friends!”

“So do I” said Akaashi. They were an odd pair, Akaashi was calm and collected, quiet and pretty serious, whilst Bokuto seemed very expressive and loud, a man guided by his feelings. Suga suddenly remembers the whole point of coming up there.

“I’d like to ask you about something though” he says. “It might be a bit awkward to ask but uh” Bokuto and Akaashi look at him, encouraging him to keep talking. “Sometimes at night I can hear a bed squeaking and I was wondering if… You could… take care of that?” he looks down in embarrassment. _Did I really just ask two guys I just met if they can stop having sex in a squeaky bed? I’ve hit a new low._

“Jesus Christ Bokuto, I told you!” Akaashi shouted. “Don’t jump on the old bed. You’ll bother the neighbours. See?!”

“Huh? Jumping on a bed?” Suga says. Suddenly, it makes more sense. The fact that it happened for a short time, and that the “Oh my God” he heard yesterday sounded more angry than it did orgasmic.

“Our parents don’t know we’re together so we got two beds for when they visit, and the one we don’t use is super squeaky, and Bokuto is a goddamn child so he loves to jump on it” he glares at his boyfriend, who looks like a scolded puppy. “I’m sorry Sugawara, I’ll put a leash on him”

“Oh! He was jumping on the bed. Okay” Suga sighed, relieved. He hadn’t, in fact, listened to his nice neighbours having sex. Good. Suddenly, he was very embarrassed, but happy.

“What did you think was happening?” Akaashi asks. Bokuto starts laughing and is about to open his mouth when Suga pushes some of his cake inside his mouth.

“Some innocent stuff, don’t worry about it hahaha, well look at the time, gotta blast! See you guys soon!” he runs out of the living room just as Akaashi says “See you soon” and Bokuto chokes on his cake.

_Mission complete. Now, off to my room I go, to cry and hate myself forever._

Akaashi never really understood what happened on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy........  
> pls read other one shots if u wanna  
> pls and thank


End file.
